


First Kiss

by Chrissy6299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly hug and a recent break-up lead to Jared giving in and taking what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jared, Steve, and Sandy belong to themselves. I do not know them. This is 100% fiction, a.k.a. Not Real!  
> Notes: Written for Drabble Meme in response to ilovesn’s request.  
> Thanks to sammys_grl for doing beta’ng this one. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Jared was relieved when he finally signed the last autograph of the day; consciously forcing himself to look up at his fan and smile while handing the now signed photograph back to her.

This day had been especially tiring, even more so than conventions usually are. Today Jared told the world, or at least hundreds of his fans, that he and Sandy were no longer together. The break-up itself had not been surprising to either of them, both knowing that their engagement was a feeble attempt to recapture long lost passion, an attempt that had been futile. His fans, on the other hand, were shocked at the news, shocked yet very supportive.

The last few hours of the convention he had been signing autographs in one long sit, or at least he was supposed too. Halfway through the long line of fans, Steve Carlson got on stage for his Q&A in the other room, and when Jared heard a fan ask Steve the ‘kiss/marry/kill’ question, he had given into the urge to get up and see Steve.

Steve was one of Jensen’s best friends, but Jared rarely got to spend time with him. Over the last few years he had come up to Vancouver to visit Jensen a few times, but it had been a while since his last visit. And when Jared and Jensen spent their weekends LA, they usually split up to hang out with their own friends.

Consequently, it had been months since Jared had last seen Steve, and he missed him. Since the first time they met, when Jensen first introduced them, Jared had been attracted to Steve. He had ignored his attraction for years though, because of Sandy; he had loved Sandy at that time and until the bitter end he refused to cheat on her. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t look. 

So when Jared got the opportunity to see Steve again, even though it was on stage in front of hundreds of fans and under the illusion of a joke in response to the ‘kiss/marry/kill’ question, he took it. He escaped his handler, jumped up on stage, hugged Steve for a good minute, enjoying the smell and warmth coming of the older man, and ran back to his table in the other room, just barely remembering at the last minute to yell “Marry me!” to Steve to make sure that people, Steve included, really did think his antics were in response to the question.

When Jared was finally finished signing his autograph he was supposed to make haste to get to his meeting with the Friday the 13th cast and crew on time. But since that hug he couldn’t get Steve out of his thoughts, and in all honesty, he didn’t want too, because the thought of Steve naked underneath him or above him, he wasn’t picky, was quite enjoyable, although his timing sucked.

So instead of following the convention’s personnel to his car that was waiting for him outside at the back entrance, Jared again escaped them, but not before getting Steve’s room number from one of the handlers.

Luck seemed to be at his side because first the handler gave in pretty quickly even though Jared was pretty sure that they were not supposed to give out room numbers to anyone, not even to him, and the elevator that he took up to Steve’s floor was miraculously void of fangirls.

If his calculations were right, he had 5 minutes. Any longer than that and he was at risk to really be late to his meeting (he had already calculated speeding a respectable 5 miles per hour for most of the way in his earlier calculations). Once the elevator stopped at the right floor, Jared quickly made his way along the corridor to Steve’s hotel room. He took a deep breath in an unsuccessful attempt to calm his nerves and knocked on the door, impatiently waiting, willing Steve to actually be in this room. 

Luck really was on his side, because not only was Steve in his room, a few seconds after Jared knocked for a second time, Steve opened the door with only a white towel around his waist and his long hair still wet, dripping drops of water on this broad shoulders.

Steve seemed surprised to see Jared standing outside his hotel room at first, but he quickly recovered and gave Jared an honest smile. “Hi.”

Jared just stood there for a few seconds, no idea what to say, but heck, he didn’t have time for words anyway. So he stepped forward into Steve’s personal space and leaned down to capture the shorter man’s lips with his own.

Much to Jared’s relief, Steve responded right away; he brought up the hand that wasn’t holding tightly onto the towel around his waist to make sure it didn’t fall to hold Jared’s head in place, as if Jared had any intention of leaving, and deepened their kiss.

Encouraged by Steve’s actions, Jared move them so that Steve’s back was against the still open door and their bodies where flush against each other without breaking the kiss. When Jared felt Steve’s cock harden against his thigh and his own arousal was unmistakably evident, Jared forced himself to back up, breaking the kiss.

Both were breathing hard and Steve leaned forward to initiate their second kiss, but Jared stopped him with a hand on his naked chest; the pinky of his right hand unintentionally brushing lightly over Steve’s right nipple before landing just next to it.

“I have to go.” Jared whispered, ignoring Steve’s sharp breath intake in response to Jared’s poor coordination. 

“But… no.” Steve said, frustrated and maybe a little confused.

“I’m sorry, but I have to, I can’t be late for my meeting.”

Steve nodded in acknowledgement; he knew that Jared was right, there was no way Jared could stay.

Jared gave Steve a small smile, “Call me?”

Steve’s smile in response was blinding, and Jared couldn’t help but lean forward for one last kiss. And with a whispered “Soon,” that was filled with hope and promises, Jared walked away.


End file.
